comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Rules
Amelia Rules is published by Simon and Schuster. Publication Dates Last Issue :Amelia Rules! The Meaning of Life... and Other Stuff: 05 Oct 2011 Current Issue :Amelia Rules! Her Permanent Record: 05 Sep 2012 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Now a direct to graphic novel series published by Simon and Schuster. Characters Main Characters *Amelia Louise McBride, Reggie Grabinsky, Rhonda Bleenie, Pajamaman, Tanner Clark Minor Characters Classmates * Bug And Iggy - Joe McCarthy Elemtary's main bullies, especially in Amelia's class. They tend to act as a single entity, showing no individuality from one another, and with no complexity to their personality. They are classsic bullies, living to hurt and put down. It's possible that they were some of the bouys who picked on Reggie when he was a little kid. they're also cowards, true to the bully stereotype. After Reggie sneeze-barfed on them in "The Sneeze-Barf Incident", they mostly left everybody alone. * Owen - A slightly neurotic looking redhead who wears a permanently freaked out expression. He's one of the "weird ones" introduced first in "The Ugly Truth". He later becomes a bat-based superhero when Reggie recruits more kids for G.A.S.P. * Mary Violet - The most religious in the series, she's always nervous and shy. Her neurotic behavior, combined with her eagerness for religion and God's forgiveness may point to an over-bearingly religious family, scaring her with the consequences of God's judgement. She, too, is one of the "weird ones" introduced in "the Ugly Truth", and also joined G.A.S.P. in their time of need, becoming Ultra-Violet. Her superhero persona is notable, as rather than being an obvious extension of herself, it seems to be the opposite, agressive, composed, and with no thought of consequences. However, upon closer investigation, it may be an excuse for her to let go, an outlet. * Earth Dog - Reggie's cousin who is a poet. He's another "werd one" and a recruit for G.A.S.P. He's shown to be very sensitive and concerned with the earth's wellbeing. Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Amelia Rules! Her Permanent Record This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Amelia Rules! The Meaning of Life... and Other Stuff Amelia Rules! True Things (Adults Don't Want Kids to Know) Amelia Rules! Tweenage Guide to Not Being Unpopular Amelia Rules #20 Amelia Rules #19 Amelia Rules #18 Amelia Rules: Hangin' Out Amelia Rules #17 Amelia Rules: Funny Story Amelia Rules #16 Amelia Rules #15 Amelia Rules #14 Past Storylines Collections * Amelia Rules, book 1: The Whole World's Crazy - Collects #1-5. "Forced out of Manhattan and into small-town life, nine-year-old Amelia Lousie McBride struggles to keep her sanity amid her new friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0743475038 * Amelia Rules, book 2: What Makes You Happy - Collects #6-10. - WorldCat - ISBN 0743479092 * Amelia Rules, book 3: Superheroes - Collects #11-16. "Super Heroes takes place during the summer after fourth grade. Reggie sees himself as a superhero, adventuring with his sidekick Miracletanner. Rhonda envisions herself as Rapunzel, rescued by Reggie. Amelia dreams herself as a glowing fairy, pursued by an unknown menace that turns out to be the possibility of her family moving away from her friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 1596878304 * Amelia Rules, book 4: When the Past is a Present - Collects ??? "Amelia McBride is going to her first dance (with a boy no less), but she's not the only one with a date. Yikes! Is Amelia's mom seeing someone too? Perhaps Reggie (a.k.a. Captain Amazing) can shed some light on the situation. But it's not all fun for the 10-year-old spitfire. A good friend reveals that her father will be sent to a dangerous country with his job in the military, and it gets Amelia thinking about her own family, her past, and what it means for the present." - WorldCat - ISBN 0971216991 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Jimmy Gownley is the writer/artist of this book. Publishing History Issues 11-15 were originally solicited as "Amelia Rules: Superheroes", but continued the numbering of the regular series. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 08 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100808-Amelia-Rules-to-SS.html S&S picks up Amelia Rules] * 31 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006320 Amelia Rules and the War in Iraq] * 14 Dec 2005 - Jimmy Gownley Tells Us Why Amelia Still Rules! * 12 Mar 2003 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic&f=36&t=000791 Jimmy Gownley's Amelia Rules (2003 Eisner Nominee)] * 01 Oct 2001 - Making New Rules: Jim Gownley Links *Amelia Rules!.com Category:Humor Category:Kids